


Catgirl-Tokomaru

by GrimRaven



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tokomaru, hawt, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRaven/pseuds/GrimRaven
Summary: Komaru has a surprise for Toko.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 22





	Catgirl-Tokomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad. Slightly suggestive but not too bad.

I sighed, walking home from my job at the bookstore. It was nice, but I still had to deal with people which--with my stutter--was a little awkward at times when I had to run the cashier. I got a discount on the books though, so it was worth it. I'd actually just bought a few books, planning to read them as soon as I got home.

_ Bzzt bzzt _

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it for a moment, but then it seemed like someone was spamming me, making it buzz nonstop. So, I grabbed it out, annoyed.

_ Komaru❤ _

_ Toko! _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ T _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ O _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ K _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ O _

_ Komaru❤ _

_! _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ Answer me!!😖 _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ Please🥺 _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ Ily _

_ What, Omaru? _

_ I'm coming home. What do you want? _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ Are you a cat person or a dog person? _

I sighed in annoyance. "Could she not have waited until I got home?"

_ Cat person. Why? _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ I thought so. You'll see when you get home! _

_ Could you not have waited? _

_ You didn't get another cat, did you? _

_ Komaru❤ _

_ 😊 _

_ Omaru? _

She didn't reply.

I let out a heavy breath,  _ we already have Aster... Do we really need another cat? She better not have... _

I decided to stop at the store to get Komaru and I drinks. Iced tea for me, and pomegranate juice for her. By the time I left the store, the sun was almost fully set.  _ I must've spent more time in there than I thought... _

I continued walking, a little nervous as it got darker. I hated walking at night, alone...

I hurried home as quickly as possible, feeling paranoid. I looked inside to see the lights were off in our living room. "I-is Komaru already asleep? She m-must be..."

I hurried inside and up the stairs to our part of the house--It was once a one-family home but was split up into an apartment. I began to slow as I reached the top of the steps, still paranoid despite being in the safety of my home.

I opened the door slowly into darkness. I clicked on the light to see...

Nothing. Nobody was there, waiting to pounce upon me. Just our cat, Aster.

I sighed,  _ where is Omaru..? She doesn't go out late without telling me... Well, I guess she does forget, being the ditz she is. _

"Is your mamma out with friends?" I spoke to Aster as I sat down on the couch, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

"Nope!" I heard a high-pitched voice speak as I turned my head away from the cat. I flung my head back to face her, but she just gave me the normal,  _ 'what do you want, you human imbecile?'  _ cat look.

"O-of course, cats don't talk, I-"

"Oh? This kitty does! Mroow!"

I flung my head towards our bedroom, seeing Komaru standing in the doorway.

"O-oh, there you are, O-Omaru..." I mumbled, staring at her curiously when I noticed a tail swing behind her. I took the time to examine her whole outfit and my face flushed red. "What are you w-wearing?"

"Nya! One of my friends bought two costumes and gave em to me since they didn't fit her. Does it look like it fits me well?"

"O-Omaru, what are you p-planning to do? P-pervert!" I averted my eyes, she was wearing a very expensive-looking sexy catgirl costume, with black tights, a leather black leotard with cat ears and a tail. She also had paws on,  _ what friend would give their friend an outfit like this? Did she spend all this money? Komaru's so-! _

"What? What do you mean?"

"N-not tonight, Omaru, I'm t-tired-"

"You didn't explain. What do you mean?"

"D-d-don't act d-dumb! Y-you're so- so-"

"You're so flustered! Am I that cute? Hehe!"

"Th-that outfit isn't just c-cute, t-t-take it off."

"Huh? Why? Do you not like it?"

I shook my head, "O-Omaru, it's i-inappropriate!"

"Hm..?" She looked down at herself, realization sinking in. She blushed a little bit. "Oh, I don't know how I didn't realize that, hehe..."

"W-wear it another night, n-not now..."

"Another night..?" Now Komaru's face was beet red.

"Y-yes, just not t-tonight... I wanna r-read."

"Aha... Right, I'll go change and sit with you then."

I sighed, blush fading as I grabbed my book and drink and turned the lamp next to the couch on. Aster crawled into my lap as I opened my book to read.

Komaru came out, cat ears still on but dressed the rest of the way in pajamas. She laid her head on my lap next to the cat and looked up at me.

"Wh-what?"

"So catgirls do it for you, hmm?" She teased. I blushed.

"Wasn't that y-your intention? T-to-?"

"No, I thought it was cute, hehe..."

"Y-you're such an id-idiot sometimes, O-Omaru..."

"Yeah, I know..." she laughed awkwardly. I sighed, petting in between her cat ears as I read. The rest of the night was nowhere near as awkward as that.


End file.
